1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to an electromagnetic interference (hereinafter referred to as EMI) shielding device that encloses a portable aircraft engine tester used in areas of very high intensity EMI.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to shield various electrical components from EMI, and also to prevent the emission of EMI.
Devices are known that shield external EMI so that a device such as an aircraft engine tester disposed within the shielding can function properly. These shielding devices are typically designed for use in environments in which the intensity of the EMI is not very high. For instance, at most commercial airports, although many types of communication and radar equipment are used, this equipment is not concentrated in a small area, resulting in an overall EMI of a lower intensity. These known shielding devices reduce EMI to usable levels so that the testing device enclosed within functions properly.
However, when these shielding devices are used in areas having very high intensity EMI, such as on an aircraft carrier having many types of communications equipment and radar located within a very small area, this same shielding cannot adequately reduce this high intensity EMI. Thus, devices enclosed within the shielding will not properly perform their intended function in this environment.
Therefore, a device for shielding portable aircraft engine testing devices in high intensity EMI environments is needed.